I Only Call You When It's Half Past Five
by Alazensupernuke
Summary: He only calls her when it's half past five. A Pietro/Oc fic based on the song The Hills by The Weeknd. It is smut so read at your own risk.


**Authors note:**

 **This is explicit smut! Is best read when listening to The Hills By The Weeknd but completely stands alone! Enjoy!**

Leah woke up to the sound of The Weeknd filling her bedroom. Groggily she brushed her dark hair away from her eyes with her hand and glanced at her alarm clock. 5:33 A.M. She reached for her chirping cellphone, seeing Pietro's smug face on her screen, she thumbed accept.

"Piet-" She began, voice scratchy from sleep, she didn't get the chance to continue as Pietro interrupted her ,"I want to see you." His heavily accented voice came through. It was gravely and thick with alcohol. Leah felt her stomach flutter. She could also hear the windy; almost vortex like sound through the phone that she only heard when he was using his speed.

"Are you running? And drunk?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Da frumos, care rulează la tine " He broke into his native language then realizing his mistake he paused, "Yes."

She hopped up from the bed, feeling awake at his admission. "Are you okay? It's dangerous to use your powers when you drink, Silver. I thought you were out of town?"

"I love it when you call me that. I will be fine. I'm coming for you, prințesă." His words slurred a bit from his buzz. Before Leah had a chance to respond she heard the chime that signifies the end of the call. She knew what this was going to be. He had done this twice before, calling her late at night after drinking too much. They would end up fucking and then he would leave in the morning once he was sober enough to run. Run from her.

It was ten more minutes until she heard his knock, which is as fast as he is. When she opened the door, she drank in his appearance. He was wearing a grey almost skin tight sports shirt and dark faded jeans. His hair was even more disheveled than usual, his eyes were still a brilliant blue but they looked tired and slightly swollen from drinking. He was beautiful.

He was watching her, an unreadable look on his face as he looked her up and down. She suddenly felt self-conscious at her choice to stay in her green tank top and yoga pants. But he had crashed her place in the middle of the night. She decided he'd be okay.

"I thought you'd be quicker than that," Leah grinned up at him as she moved backwards in the door way to let him through. He flashed his teeth at her in response. It was an expression that was amused, annoyed and sexual all at the same time. She felt her stomach flutter again. That was happening a lot around Pietro for the last month.

"Amuzant," His Sokovian accent heavy as he walked past her to the couch. "I took a few wrong turns. You have drink?" His words were slurring a little as he talked. He was almost done, she knew his signs.

"You can have one shot, and then I'm cutting you off, speedy." Leah sauntered off to the kitchen to grab him a shot. She had some decent vodka and she grabbed that and two shot glasses before walking back into the living room. He was sitting or more like casually sprawled on her couch. His arms on either side of the top of the cushions and his legs were spread apart. He looked comfortable and enticing. She wanted to wrap herself around him. She wanted him, not just for the night.

He looked up at her and smiled. Oh. It was that sweet smile, the one that made him look almost shy. It made him look younger than he was, less of a weathered Avenger and more like the man he is. Leah realized how much she had missed him over the past week. He had been so busy with superhero promotional shit even when he was in town.

She sighed as she sat down next him. She handed him his glass and carefully poured him his shot. He downed his drink instantly, his arm blurring as he used his super speed. He looked into her eyes, blue eyes boring into her green ones.

"Come," He motioned to his lap. He didn't drop his gaze. She scooted closer to him but didn't crawl into his lap like he wanted.

He looked mildly offended, "Is that really such a good idea, Pietro?" She asked him.

"You are always a good idea."

She looked down to her lap mumbling, "When you're drunk off your ass maybe..."

A bluish silver blur moved at her side, and suddenly Pietro was so close. His arm around her shoulders and his face was in her neck. His breath which smelled strongly of booze caressed her neck as he murmured into her throat, "What was that, prințesă?"

She closed her eyes at the feel of Pietro's hand on her face, "Did you not like the last time?" His accent sounded even sexier this close. She had loved last time. She loved feeling him all around her. Inside of her.

His lips moved up her neck and across her jawline as he purposefully mumbled against her skin. It felt like light kisses that set her on fire. "Were you not.." He paused licking a trail to the sensitive spot right below her ear lobe, "Satisfied?" She gasped at the feel of his tongue tracing markings along the area. He remembered how much she liked that last time. That bastard.

"You want me to stop, frumos?" He asked right before flicking his tongue in a way that must have required some super speed to pull off. Leah whimpered lightly and leaned into him. Letting herself be engulfed in his arms, his voice, and his scent.

He trailed wet kisses down her collar bone and reached her cleavage, smiling into her skin, before his right hand slithered under her shirt and up her bare back to find the clasp of her bra. Swiftly it was unclipped and he began pulling off her shirt. It was so fast she didn't even see him move her arms to allow it to be taken. It was just all of a sudden across the room, followed by her bra, and then she stopped thinking all together when his tongue found her nipple. He licked circles around it and made her cry out when he bit lightly at the sensitive nub before bringing his hand up to squeeze her other breast roughly.

"You like this, no?" His lips taunting at her nipple, as his fingers began tracing the other lightly. Leah moaned in response. He paused in his actions, "Not so easily, you must tell me. Tell me what you want, prințesă." He emphasized the last word by blowing on the hardened nub. The cold air against the wetness he had left there making tingling sensations. She gasped out and her hips involuntarily moved forward in a grinding motion. She could feel her juices pooling. She needed her release.

"Please don't stop Pietro!" Leah shivered as he brought a hand to the stretchy material covering her wetness. His fingers probed lightly, much too lightly for her liking. She bucked her hips gently in encouragement. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as he continued softly rubbing her through the thin fabric.

"I can feel how wet you are. You want me to fuck you, dragoste?" He began speeding up his hand whilst rubbing the sensitive area harder through her yoga pants. She breathed out an answer, "Yes, please."

He hooked his fingers in her waistband and dragged her pants down, groaning when he saw what was waiting for him underneath. She had opted to not wear panties. He finished pulling her pants off and tossed them in a bluish silver blur along with the other discarded clothing. He was on his knees on the floor, spreading her legs out on the couch before she could blink.

His eyes were hazy as he stared at her wetness, he looked up at her and said in a voice that was so filled with lust it made her shiver, "I want to taste you. That sweet little pussy before I fuck you. I want to show you that you are mine, dragoste."

His hands rested on her hips as his mouth hovered dangerously close to her core. She watched him, enraptured in every movement. His lips brushed the wetness that covered her folds, and she wiggled her hips in response, becoming impatient with all the time he took. She huffed at him and he met her eyes with a smirk. That was an expression that looked even sexier in between her legs.

"You are going to have to go at my tempo." He mumbled into her pussy as he held her hips down with his arm. His other hand went up to taunt her nipple with his finger making her hips try to buck against his arm with no avail. She could feel every movement, every breath against her.

He licked softly at first, slowly picking up speed as he moved his tongue. He let his mouth explore her tightness. His tongue flicked in and out savoring the musky sweet juices there. Moving faster with his enhancement, he sent her shouting at the feel of the vibrations he made through her body. She writhed her hips under his strong unyielding arm and she grabbed fistfuls of his dark brown and platinum hair. She pushed him into her hard, feeling herself build up to orgasm. The sensations of his teasing hand on her breast and his tongue inside of her becoming almost too much.

He moaned at the feel of her hands in his hair, feeling how desperate she was for him. He brought his tongue to her clit, and began slowly licking the raised sensitive area. He moved his hand from her nipple after one last gentle squeeze, down to her wetness. He picked up speed with his tongue on her clit as he shoved his fingers inside her. Her moans escalated as his fingers worked her from the inside. He felt her hands in his hair tighten, and her body clench around him as she cried out for him. Always him.

He slowly pulled his fingers out as she slowly stopped shaking from her intense orgasm. He gently moved his tongue down to her core, gently lapping at the juices there.

"Your cum tastes delicious as always, prințesă." She looked into his eyes as he licked his lips.

"I want you inside of me." Leah reached for him as he rose to his feet. "I want you naked and on top of me."

He smirked at her and in a silver flash his clothes were gone and she was in his arms pressed into his chest. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he told her, "Bedroom."

In typical Pietro fashion, it was a fast trip to the bedroom. She was being gently tossed in the bed before she knew it, with Pietro climbing on top of her. His fingertips skimmed up her sides, lightly caressing up to her breasts as he captured her tongue in his mouth. She moaned at the taste of her own juices as they kissed. She pulled back slightly before reprimanding him on his attire, "I said naked, Silver."

"So demanding, no? Ima place." He groaned at her in his native tongue. Before getting up from her and stripping himself in a blue streak. She supposed he had no time for teasing anymore. She didn't either. His chest was heaving slightly from the excitement and he was glistening sweat. His dick was hard and throbbing just waiting to be inside of her. Pietro motioned with his fingers for her to turn around, "You liked that position best last time, I believe."

She flushed at the memories and quickly got on all fours in front of him on the edge of the bed, wiggling her hips at him in invitation. He positioned himself behind her gripping her ass in a firm grip before he slid his dick against her slit, teasing them both and wetting the tip before he pushed himself all the way in her with a gasp. She moaned as he moved in her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his length.

"You feel so good, frumos. I missed you." He began moving his hips faster, gripping her tightly to anchor himself. Leah gripped the sheets in ecstasy as he pumped into her harder, going deeper with each stroke as she felt warmth spread in her belly. Her moans becoming embarrassingly loud as he gained even more momentum, he brought his hand up to her hair and gripped it tightly pulling her head back towards him but not painfully.

It pushed her over the edge and she screamed out as she came, clenching her walls around his hardness. She felt herself becoming even wetter with cum as he continued to pound her through her orgasm. She felt him beginning to blur as he began to lose control, going impossibly fast and deep inside her and she felt her next wave building quickly already. His hands dug into her hips and she groaned in pleasure at his touch. She felt him begin to lose his pattern as he moaned incomprehensible Sokovian. She groaned and bit her lip as she rocked through another orgasm, feeling almost numb as she tried to catch her breath and composure. She felt Pietro slow down inside her and thrust a few more times before he pulled his dick out of her, stroking it lightly as he came on her lower back.

Leah collapsed on her stomach contently as he did the same next to her throwing his arm around his waist. She sighed as she settled under him. "You know you need to get me a washcloth after that little stunt, right?" She quipped.

"Give me a second, dragoste " He sighed tiredly. She didn't wait for him though, she let her eyes drift close as she fell into a dreamless sleep surrounded by the man she knew she loved.

When Leah woke in the morning, Pietro was gone leaving only a note in his place written on a pink post it he must have nabbed from her desk.

 _I could not stay,_

 _P_

And he never could.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you liked about it and what you didn't! If i get positive feedback I may continue this as a Multichap. I used Romanian for Sokovian the translations are listed below:**

Da frumos, care rulează la tine: Yes Beautiful, running to you.

Prințesă: Princess

Amuzant: Funny.

Dragoste: Love

Ima place: I love it

 **Cheers!**


End file.
